Hollywood Arts Transfers!
by XostripeysocksoX
Summary: Summarys are not my thing. Haha. Anyway, So Heres all the info:
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone! So, here's my plan: I'm going to have the kids from 'Victorious' Transfer to a new school! This includes:

Tori Vega

Trina Vega

Jade West

Beck Oliver

Cat Valentine

Robbie Shapiro (and Rex of course!)

Andre Harris

And if you want I can throw Sinjin in there!

So if you just PM me your first and last name (I'll make up your personality) I can make you one of the students at the new school! Boys and Girls please. Thanks!

~XostripeysocksoX~


	2. First Chapter

Hey everyone! So, I tried to use as many names in this chapter as I could. Sorry if it's not in here! It will be in the next chapter. Last, Thank you so much for all of your support! This is my first Fan Fiction EVER! So here is chapter one. By the way, in chapter two we have more Robbie and Rex. And a surprise guest.

Tori's POV

I walked into Sikowitz's bear classroom, holding two bags filled with my locker stuff. Everyone looks pretty ticked off. Yeah, the seven of us are going to a new school. Apparently, we need to focus on some "real" education. But hey, I'm looking at the bright side, Sikowitz is coming with us!

"Hello demons. As you can see, I decided to dress up for a new school," Sikowitz exclaimed. Everyone looked around confused.

"Uh, you kind of look the same" Andre answered.

"I'm wearing a hat, aren't I?" Sikowitz asked. We heard a honk out the window. "Oh look, the buses are here." He said starting to climb out the window. Jade got up and followed. She was the only one who followed.

"Excuse me, why is Jade the only one following?" Sikowitz asked.

"Um, you want us to leave by climbing out of the window?" I asked kind of confused.

"He's the teacher, isn't he Vega?" Jade asked me with her usual sass.

" Hey! Don't talk to my lady like that!" Rex told Jade. I rolled my eyes.

"Rex!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry" Rex said.

"Hey, Don't yell at your puppet boyfriend. You're not going to get any better than him." Jade shot. I stood up, too late.

"Ladies, the bus is waiting. Lets go." Sikowitz told us. We all climbed out of the window and went on the bus. All I could think about was how nervous I am. Andre gave me a look as if to say, 'Chill, everything will be fine.' I turned to Cat.

"Do you think the new kids will be nice?" I asked her.

"Kids? I thought we were going to see unicorns." Cat replied.

"What? No!" I said confused.

"Fooey." Cat said slouching. Well, back to my worrying.

Jade's POV

We got to the empty classroom, which will be Sikowitz. All the kids were sitting on the floor. Beck and I walked past a couple girls. I grabbed Beck's arm and smirked. A male teacher stood up.

"Hey listen up!" He yelled. Everyone got quiet. I like him.

Amber's POV

"Tori Vega" Mrs. Perry announced. Tori was very pretty. Of course Catalina, Dawn, Aria, Braydin, Lexy, and Marissa stood up to put Tori in their 'group'.

"And her sister, Trina Vega!" Mrs. Perry exclaimed. Trina pushed her aside.

"Yes, yes. I'm Trina Vega! The better and hotter sister!" Trina said. My friend, Honor, stood up. Somehow, they immediately got on the topic of how pretty Trina's hair is.

"Andre Harris" Mrs. Perry said. Andre seemed pretty cool; he joined in with James Connor, Romeo Clark, Gabe Toro, Alex Carson and his girlfriend Sophia Masters. Sophia seemed pretty 'amused' by Andre.

"Beck Oliver" Mrs. Perry shouted. Beck was cute. He will definitely be a hit with the girls. He was about to join Andre, but Catalina and her group went into flirting overdrive. My other friend, Brianna Lemmings, whispered to me that he was cute. The girl dressed in all black, whose name hasn't been called yet, looked really annoyed.

"Jade West" Mrs. Perry said. Jade is her name. She ran over to Beck grabbed his arm and started yelling at him. No one went over to welcome them, so I thought I'd take a 'kind' risk.

"Um, hi. My name is Amber August. Welcome to our school" I said smiling. I shook hands with Beck.

"Who do those girls think they are?" Jade snapped.

"Come on, let it go- Beck began.

"No! I wanna know!" She yelled.

"Psh, wish I could tell you. My best advice is don't hangout with them or you'll become one of them. That's what happened with Aria Rose, over there. It ruined her relationship with James Connor, over there. Now they like hate each other." I told them.

"We better tell Tori" Beck told Jade.

"Nah, she'll be fine" Jade said.

"Cat Valentine" Mrs. Perry said.

Cat's POV

"Yay!" I said. I ran over to Tori and her new friends. "Hey girls!" I said.

"Hey Cat! Here, I want you to meet everyone. This is Catalina Ramirez, Dawn Lita, Aria Rose, Braydin Lysa, Lexy Fussa, and Marissa Morgon." Tori introduced.

"Hi!" I laughed. The other girls waved.

"I'm going to the bathroom. You girls talk. Cat, they're extremely nice!" Tori exclaimed, leaving.

"KK! So, are you- I started.

"Stop" Dawn interrupted.

"Save it. I don't know 'what' you are but your not our friend so goodbye!" Catalina snapped. My eyes started to water I ran over to Beck and Jade.

"Cat! What's wrong?" Beck exclaimed.

"Those girls were being mean to me." Cat whined.

"Seriously?" A girl standing beside them asked.

"That's Amber" Beck said.

"Hi" I said.

"That's it, you haven't even been here for an hour and already their being rude." Amber exclaimed.

"Let's go" Jade replied. Amber and Jade stomped over to the girls.

_**What do you think? Kind of short; sorry! I'm not good at ending chapters so yeah. Hopefully you're into reading chapter 2! **___


	3. Second Chapter

Hey! I'm glad you guys liked chapter one! So here goes chapter two!

Catalina's POV

"Okay, that's all of the new students." Mrs. Perry said, forgetting the dude that looks like Andy Samberg holding a puppet.

"Uh, excuse me, Mrs.? You forgot me and Rex." He told Mrs. Perry.

"You'll live." Mrs. Perry replied.

"Hey Catalina!" Amber called out.

"Follow my lead." I told the girls.

"What's wrong with you?" Amber snapped. "You have life so easy, yet you just put people through humiliation."

"Wow, you think I have life easy, you should really- I got interrupted by Tori.

"Hey guys!" Tori said. No one answered. "Where's Cat?"

"Ask your new friends." The chick dressed in black said.

"Tori!" Cat yelled. She ran over with that cute guy, Beck.

"Cat, I love your hair!" I said.

"Oh thanks! Wait a minute, you just- Cat tried.

"I know, sorry about our little falling out, but I really hope we can become good friends!" I exclaimed.

"Yay!" Tori said. Jade narrowed her eyes at me.

Amber's POV

"She's onto something." Jade whispered to me. I nodded.

"Everyone sit, we will begin our first class with me! Where's my coconut?" A hobo-like teacher said. "I'm Mr. Sikowitz by the way. Now let's do A- He got interrupted.

"Yeah, I know, I'm late, detention, who's the hobo? Oh yeah new kids." Stevie Russo said all at once while barging in the door and sitting down next to Jade.

"You normally like this?" Jade asked Stevie.

"Oh please, she has a permanent seat in detention." Anais told Jade. Jade smirked. Jade and Stevie will get along well.

"Who are you?" Jade asked.

"Anais Phipps, I know everything about everyone here," Anais told her. Jade smirked once more.

"You could really come in handy." Jade said.

"Okay, now everyone's here, I have coconut milk, we will work on Alphabetical- interrupted once more.

"Who's the dork?" Stevie called out.

"Oh stop, he's a cutie!" Anais called out.

"Sinjin, what are you doing here?" Mr. Sikowitz asked.

"You kind of forgot me" Sinjin replied.

"Very well, take a seat." Mr. Sikowitz told us. He sat by Anais. Cute!

"Now, I will pick six people off my list to do alphabetical improv." Sikowitz told us. "Andre, Catalina, Beck, Dawn, Jade, and Tori." They got up in front of the class. "Dawn, Catalina, do you know how to do this?" Sikowitz asked.

"We took an acting class together!" Catalina answered.

"Swell! Go!" Sikowitz answered.

"Acting classes are cool." Andre started.

"Best decision I've ever made." Catalina said in a flirty way.

"Cool, what's your name?" Beck asked Dawn.

"Dawn, and I'm single." Dawn replied.

"Well, he's not! Darn it!" Jade yelled, protective over her boyfriend.

"Your out Jade! Tori go!" Sikowitz said.

"Extra Curricular activities are on the board." Tori said.

"Friends, are what Tori and I are." Andre said.

"Good, 'cause maybe we could be more than that." Catalina told Andre.

"How are you?" Beck asked Dawn trying to change the subject.

"I'm better now that you're here." Dawn answered, flirting.

"Jade doesn't look amused." Tori told them.

"More like she's going to kill someone! Awe man!" Andre said.

"Kicked to the curb Andre! Catalina take it away!" Sikowitz yelled.

"Can I hangout with Andre? Oops." Catalina said, purposely trying to get out to talk to Andre.

"Beck!" Sikowitz yelled.

"Kites are nice." Beck said.

"Let me ask you something." Dawn said back to flirting.

"Maybe that's not a good idea!" Tori said trying to keep peace.

"No." Beck said to Dawn.

"Okay, I can ask you over dinner." Dawn said smiling. Jade's face was red.

"Please don't say that." Tori pleaded.

"Yeah. Dang it!" Beck said.

"See ya Beck! Dawn you have Q!" Sikowitz shouted.

"Quite rude of me to ask him out in front of his girlfriend." Dawn said.

"Right you are." Tori replied.

"So, I'll ask him later." Dawn said.

"No you can't do that! Ugh!" Tori yelled.

"And our new winner is Dawn Lita! Jade scowled.

_**What did you think? Lots of drama! Hope you like it. I only go on to do more chapters, if you want me to. Thanks! Xoxo**_


End file.
